Composium
by Lumen Terra
Summary: Movie/ Bay-verse AU. Back on Cybertron there were the lord high protector Megatron and the Prime Optimus, but actually there was another one. There have been twins, Prime twins. Optimus is in for a story of lost brothers and a family he never knew he still had.
1. Before time begun

**Prologue - composium**

* * *

 _Memories. Those fragments of ourselves that give us consistence in the endless waters of time around us. The written and saved events that happened to each of us are what defines us. **What** we are and **who** ,_

 _Or maybe not?_

 _None of us can say for sure yet we are kind of certain._

 _But now back to the original question young one,_

 _There are much more different kind of memories than you would believe there to be. Well, let me think..._

 _There are our **core memories** , the unchanging code we are made of and at the same time those we cannot access nor loose._

 _Then there are our **saved memories**. Hmpf, the most valuable of all yet the most commonly trashed or lost of their kind. They are the events we saved ourselves be it a good one or a real life nightmare._

 _... Samuel, are you listening?..._

 _In contrast to them there are the **rushed memories**. The bits of information that your processor is only temporary saving and they fade in an astro second. Much of the sensory input around you is regarded useless and ended up as a rushed memory._

 _What are you looking at me like this? Oh, yes I am sorry I forgot. It's called brain, or what I prefer: mind, in human terms. Forgive me child it was not intended. So, where have we stopped?_

 _Ah... The **shared memories**. The most mysterious of all of them you may, or may not, encounter. Those are the ones emphatic species share, for example through a bond or likewise. Yes youngling, even few humans can do such a thing._

 _Then there are the **genetic memories** , or inherited ones. We get those from our ancestors, developed by evolution and the essence of life itself. They gift us the abilities we need to life. _

_*chuckle*_

 _Did you honestly think a mother would teach her child how to breath?_

 _Or how does an Insecticon hatch without knowing what an ' egg ' is?_

 _My young child, you have much to learn._

 _Then we have **long term encoded** or **learned memories**. For example something you have been taught like walking, writing or languages._

 _Then there is the **ram**. Eh, **main memory**. Something akin to a notebook. You use it for example for keep short bits of information for later to use. Be aware that those are still not fully saved and easy to loose. Most people, human and cybertronian alike write short notes as a replacement technique._

 _Now child, we have the **created memories**. The dreams, thoughts and fantasies a sentient being creates within itself. Mostly they are soon forgotten or faded, but some have managed to even forge them at will. Given enough training that is..._

 _Well... And then we have the **blocked memories**. Not yet forgotten, but far out of our reach as they are... _

_*sigh*_

 _The reason for someone to have a blocked memory, or amnesia as it's called, can greatly differentiate as well as the total amount of damage caused._

 ** _Do you know why I am telling you all this child?_**

 _Because it is time for you to **remember who you are** , **who you were and who you are supposed to be** Samuel._

* * *

 _Well, let's start by waking up hmm...?_

* * *

 ** _Samuel... Wake up!_**

 ** _Sam... S..._**

 **SAM!**

Bright hazel eyes opened only to close again under the annoying rays of Earth's sun. When they opened however, they flashed electric blue for only the tiniest of moments, so fast that neither the owner, nor the 28 feet of Optimus, who tried to wake the current resident of his desk, could see it.

"Uh... Morning Optimus." slurred the boy still half asleep on his rolled up sweatshirt. "I think I, uh... fell asleep on your desk...last night... ah 'm sorry big guy."

"No damage done Sam. But I have work to do now so that I am forced to ask you to remove yourself, if you don't want to be buried under paperwork that is..." ,said the Autobot leader with a light hint of humor and only half sincere efforts to reach an actual result.

The teen were seen hurrying out of the office like Megatron himself was chasing him again, all the way stuttering excuses and curses, the latter part directed at himself.

* * *

 **Light: Ah yes. Another story has found it's way online. I am glad a can share with you. To be honest the bunny to this comes here from . I've read a story where Sam was Optimus' brother and out of shame flew to earth, where he crashed and somehow ended up in human form. Sadly the author never finished another chapter. I can't for my life remember the name of that fic... does anyone of you know? It is one chapter, few words only and written in 3rd POV.**

 **Anyway... I'll see if i can find it and I hope I can get you to enjoy my second story _Composium._**

 **'till next time.**

 **2015\. Aug. 16.**


	2. NOT a Chapter!

**Light: hello there!**

 **I chose to post the instructions for reading as an extra chapter and I recommend that you open them in a second tab.**

 **During the updating period and the first few chapters it isn't that necessary for enjoying the story but in later chapters you may need it.**

* * *

Normal - writing

 **Bold - emphasis + sound.**

 _Italics - thoughts_

 ** _Bold Italics - very important + special emphasis_**

:: spoken :: - spoken modern cybertronian

\- spoken - internal communications

" spoken " - spoken human english

( spoken ) - ancient cybertronian written + spoken form

 _:: italics ::_ \- bond emotion, image + speech

* * *

 **Light: I found those online and to make it easier for you to read I'll shorten the decimals. None of this is proven right but needed for this story. Some are made up because I lacked the confirmed unit.**

Astrosecond - 0.2 seconds.

Breem - 8 minutes.

Cycle - 1 day. - orbital cycle

Decacycle - 1 week.

Klik - 1 minute.

Joor - 1 hour.

Nanoklik - 1 second.

Orn - 1 cybertronian moon cycle - 13 days

Solar cycle - 1 human year.

Stellar cycle - 1 cybertronian year. - 400 human days.

Vorn - 83 human years.

 **Those time units are simplified and picked from various continuations across the multiverse. No credit for me here...**

* * *

 **Heights: (used the RotF height scale on and made the rest up.)**

Optimus 28 feet

Ironhide 22 feet

Bumblebee 16 feet

Jazz 14

Ratchet 20 feet

Sam 5' 3

Legatus 28 feet

Nova 34 feet

Vectra 31 feet

Alpha Trion 29 feet

Megatron 30 feet

 **( this may update for more characters.)**

 **Skip it our use it I can't tell you what to do. I hope it's helpful...**


	3. Encoded: 01

Composium - chapter 1 - encoded memory

* * *

It was only late morning in the Autobots headquarters called Diego Garcia. Birds sang happily twittering and the dream like sound of the ocean played like an endless static in the background. Diego was shortly after the first battle, the battle of Mission city, given to the Autobots to ensure that no human civilians might stumble upon them on accident. The bots were content, happy, if you could call it, that they had finally after many years of space traveling a place they could call home again.

The peaceful morning was then abruptly **ruined**. The sun's grande entrance was interrupted by the newly arrived red and yellow Lamborghini duo Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, both equally known as pranksters and both equally chased by an **enraged** Ironhide and his human comrades.

Apparently they had oiled the floor of the training's hall and found it hilarious how both the humans, like little ants, and 'Hide, like a black avalanche, slid around on the thick black coat of oil. Sure thing the weapon specialist _**wasn't too happy about it**_ and neither were the humans, especially the major William Lennox, who would have to report that incident later.

It was now almost a whole year since the first landings, since the arrival on Earth, and NEST was so solid formed that most soldiers vowed to never leave their mechanic friends. But one human in particular held a special place in the sparks of every mech, and that was Sam.

Sam moved into Diego two weeks after the battle. He had been allowed to tell his parents about the aliens since both were involved in this mess already thanks to sector seven. But they reacted... **strange**... Judy threw a fit over _how they could not loose their baby boy_ and Ron had been heavily silent for the whole evening. Which was strange in itself, because Ron Witwicky was usually a very talkative man. Sam shrugged it off and blamed the situation they were in.

* * *

Right now Sam laid sprawled out on the hood of his yellow Camaro Bumblebee while both were listening to the mechs radio. Even if 'Bee had his voice fixed, an the bot was a **chatterbox** , still... he preferred to play DJ with his radio. Sam was calmly writing random shapes with is finger on Bumblebee's paint job until the bot tensed, then shuddered. After a awkward long minute of silence the former happy, now baffled, British voice said,

"I hadn't known you think that way Sam. Where have you picked up our written language?"

Sam's teenage mind, plagued by puberty as it was, only gave a bewildered grunt in response before he timidly asked what exactly he had written.

"You don't know...?" Bumblebee's door wings dropped, "translated it would mean: _guardian angel_. It must have been a strange coincidence then."

The bot seemed sad somehow. Or disappointed, Sam thought before he redid the strangely enough familiar paths of the alien glyphs. In response to that, the Camaro chirped surprised and purred when Sam said,

"Eh... I sometimes just don't notice what I'm doing. But... you are kind of my guardian angel 'Bee, ya know?"

"Where did you...? Who thought you Sam?"

The boy thought. **He really did!** But he couldn't remember where he learned it.

"..."

"Sam...? It's okay to tell me. I'm sure whoever did is **not** in trouble. You are our friend, you are an Autobot in all but body, it's okay. I'm even a bit happy you learned."

"It's not that 'Bee... I... **I can't**. I don't remember who thought me. Yeah... the only thing that I remember is that there is a familiar voice but it doesn't belong to any of you."

The mech made some metallic clicks, chirps and whines that to human ears would be mostly annoying, but to Sam's they were words,

:: where the fragging pit could my human have picked that up? Doesn't he trust me enough to tell me?::

"'Bee, I would've told you by now if I knew! **So stop it!** " ,snapped the teen. He rolled off of the Camaro's hood and shook the dust off he had collected by lying on his friend.

" _ **Wah!**_ You mister need a car wash."

As if a invisible button was pressed the bot played ' _working at the car wash_ ' on full volume, all the while bouncing happily up and down. He transformed and moved to pick Sam up but the boy avoided his hands.

"Nah... I'm still mad at you. I'll walk and grab a snack. Go ahead and get someone **_else_** to wash you."

Sam of course knew his guardian was determined to make sure that **only he himself** was on the other end of the hose. So Sam had developed this as perfect technique to bribe the scout. Or to punish him.

" _ **Saaaaam!**_ Don't be mean! What did I do to deserve this...!?"

Whined Bumblebee dramatically and just to empathize his point he made a motion as if his spark was breaking. Big, blue, glowing optics focused on his human...

"I do trust you enough! But you obviously don't trust me enough to believe me that **I don't know.** "

... Only to widen in surprise.

:: _ **Impossible!**_ You? You understood me? Sam, you can understand what I'm saying?!::

"Yeah. I mean it's crystal-clear English after all." Sam said confused and then added carefully after a heavy silence, "...it **is** English, isn't it...?"

He found himself in his guardians arms before he could blink, and that could only mean one single dreaded thing:

He was going to see Ratchet.

 **Scrap.**

* * *

 _Weren't you been listening child? The encoded memories are learned. Those packs of Information store skills we have developed, practiced and perfected in our life. You can't forget something you've been taught before, that you had learned once. I also told you before that this includes languages as well Samuel._

 _Were you listening at all?!_

 _Well child... I do hope that you will from now on pay closer attention to my lessons._

* * *

 _Oh... look the medic want's something from you._

* * *

 **Light: this is the first chapter. Or at least the first part of it. I plan to use sub-chapters or something like pages.**

 **Like chapter A 1,2,3. Chapter B 1,2,3** **and so on... what do you think? good idea, bad idea? It won't affect the story's plot at all!**

 **So anyway, this one is far slower in progress then my first one and it's obviously an AU. It's post the first movie and NOT compatible with RotF, DotM and AoE, but it will use some characters, places, etc...**

 **'till next time!**


	4. Encoded: 02

Composium - chapter 2 - encoded memory

* * *

Ratchet's med-bay was painfully clean as always thus making the cold lights shine much brighter than they actually were. This made looking around very uncomfortable for human eyes, but Sam assumed that alien robots with post filter optics hadn't had this kind of problem.

His guardian dumped him on one of the sterile and cold tables before he saved himself by sprinting out while simultaneously telling the medic the **_problem_** via comlink. Sam waited nervously for Ratchet to show any sign of acknowledgement or something like that and then, after a while, he was promptly **attacked** by every scanner and tool the search and rescue Hummer had in his arsenal.

::Pit slagging spawn of a glitch! What made him think Samuel needed my scans? Can't that young fragger do it himself? I am busy for Primus' sake!::

Sam raised an eyebrow at Ratchet and crossed his arms over his chest. A smile begun to form on his face as he stood there watching Ratchet curse all the way to Cybertron and back without even noticing one thing.

"Hey Ratch' do you have a pen and a piece of paper?"

The medic turned around to speak properly with his victim.

"No I don't Samuel. What would you need one for?"

"To take notes of course! You swear like an sailor Ratchet, didn't you notice? By the way, uh, what is the difference between **_slag_** and _**frag**_?"

Asked Sam honestly and full of innocence from his perch on the table. He had to hide his face in his hands to stop himself from laughing at Ratchet's dumbstruck face. The medic moved closer in the human's private space and asked a little bit cut of,

"Who told you those glitch words boy?"

" **You?** Right now when you were, uh, doing your business over there. The fragger you were talking about isn't by any chance 'Bee eh?"

 _ **::Impossible.::**_

"Nah. Bee said that too... It's just me, impossible does not apply to me."

Gently the old medic took the human in his hand and narrowed his optics before he carefully spoke with an excited ring in his voice,

::Samuel... Can I use my original scanners on you? Those are stronger than the edited version I use for humans and you may feel a bit discomfort during it but the results are much more detailed.::

"Y... Yeah, go on..."

While he prepared to scan, Ratchet whispered, "fascinating, he really does understand.", in awe. He did so very quietly but Sam managed to hear it anyway. Then the light show started and Sam was covered by a rainbow of lights when...

 _ **"Ratchet! That tickles!"**_

The old bot chuckled in reply before he went over to his desk to sort his results. He waved a hand dismissively and gestured to the door while saying,

"You can go now, seeing as you aren't in immediate danger. I'll contact you as soon as I have found something."

Sam nodded and used the ladder on the edge of the table to get down before he bolted outside, all the way shouting,

 **"Freedom! Yeah!"**

He made it outside and run straight to the office hangar of Diego, carefully planning his best route to avoid Red Alert and Prowl. Sam would rather not run into either of them since the beginning of this **special friendship** between those three was awkward enough and the boy wanted to catch a bit of Optimus before the Prime would have to work again. The destination set, Sam hurried through some corridors and entered Optimus' office, which reminded him more of a library than a political office. It was rather cute to see the semi-former sitting peacefully in a big beanbag, cornered by datapads and human literature. Sam was sure that the stuff dominated the place.

"Hey Optimus! Thought I might visit you while you have time. How've you been?"

Antennae rose as Prime stuck his head out of his heap of literature and he smiled warmly at his visitor.

"It is always a pleasure to speak with you Samuel. My day has been going smoothly until now, may I inquire how yours went?"

"Pretty smooth too. Well, I had a good morning until 'Bee decided that I needed to see Ratchet."

The Prime was alarmed right away. A close observer could have seen how the prime's optics lit up sharply and his chassis seemed to puff. He stood up only to kneel down to get a closer look at the human boy before him, his baritone was dangerously low.

 **"Are you hurt?"**

 **"N...no, no, no you get it wrong big guy!"** , said Sam nervously, " **I'm fine!** It's just that I can apparently understand and write cybertronian, but I don't remember when or how I learned it. That's why I had to visit **_Dr. Chupchop._** Uh, Ratchet I mean."

::you understand us?::

Sam nodded in silent affirmative. He and Optimus stared long into the others eyes, neither dared to speak, before Sam started to make strange hissing and gagging noises in the back of his throat. Optimus was taken aback by this and wasn't sure what to do since the boy seemed to be quite fine and not in any pain. A quick search in the www revealed that the boy was hiccuping. It also told Prime what to do in order to help his friend. He moved to gently rub Sam's back in hope it would help when the boy spoke again.

::I... I think I'm better now...:: " **urgh!** What..." ::...was that right now?::

Optimus snatched his friend up after the last syllable left his mouth and looked awed and amused at the being in his hands. Of course this behavior unnerved said being to the point where he protested loudly.

::Hey! I enjoy sitting on you guys but you have to **warn me** when you pick me up, you know? I might fall off because you scared me, or I get a heart attack, or...::

::Sam...? You do realize that **we both are conversing in my native language right now?** ::

"Oh..."

* * *

 _Now, now, no need to look at me like that sparkling. I told you that encoded memories are unforgettable didn't I? You werent listening again huh?_

 _I see that you are already recovering a few lost files in your processor child, which is good believe me! You weren't an easy student and right now you are even worse than all those orns ago..._

 _Oh... I, forget what I was saying. I am old, my own processor must have glitched. Don't listen to the ramblings of an old mech..._

* * *

 _HEY! Were are you going?!_

* * *

 **Light: There is not much to write right now. As I've told you already, this story is far slower going.**

 **Have a nice day, night, solace, whatever! 'till next time.**


	5. Encoded: 03

Composium - chapter 3 - encoded memory 2

* * *

" _ **Oh**_ indeed Samuel. You said you aren't capable of recalling the date and time nor the name of the one who taught you, is that right?"

::Yeah...:: ,said Sam. To human ears this word would be a buzzing warble yet to the two in the room it was not.

"I see why our CMO would have you wanted as current resident of his med-bay Samuel. I wasn't aware that human vocal cords were able to emit those sounds... It is all a bit unrealistic, yet it is true. Do you mind me testing your skill development a bit?"

Half jokingly the human answered with,

"What are you planning? Reading me **bedtime stories** big guy?"

"No but something alike those human dictate that education facilities use to teach your young how to properly use your language."

Sam paled at the mention of schoolwork. He always hated it when the teachers read stories out lout and he had to write it down correctly. Sam figured that this was not how he wanted to spend his time but he had this tiny nagging bit of hope growing in his chest that told him that Optimus' lessons might be more exciting than elementary level English classes. His mood somehow was interpreted wrong by Optimus, who dropped his shoulders in disappointment before they rose again in response to Sam's nod.

::Okay Mr. giant alien truck, when do the lessons start?::

The clever Prime caught him off guard by replying, ::Right now. My break is over and I have **enough** books lying around for you to study.:: it was the amused hint in his voice that let Sam grin from his perch on the metallic hand. Soon the boy was placed on Prime's desk again and had free access to the many books lying on it. He made himself a comfortable nest out of his jacket and begun to read the strangely familiar symbols, as he did his eyes flashed luminous blue for a very short moment. But it was long enough for Optimus to see.

 _ **"Prime!"**_

Optimus' head spun around to look at the owner of the alarmed voice that called him. It was the newly arrived Sunstreaker, Sideswipe's twin brother.

"It's 'Sides Prime, he, he is hurt and you are the only one big enough to get him out of that tree. **Please! We need you!** "

"Calm down Sunstreaker. I shall accompany you to help your twin, please, lead the way. Samuel, do you wish to come too?"

Prime was sure that he hadn't imagined that the boy had blue eyes right now, even if they were a bright hazel again, so he made sure that he kept an optic on him until he could speak with the human about this matter. As it was planned it came. The boy climbed onto Optimus' shoulder and held on tight as the 28 feet of mech begun to run outside.

When they arrived they were greeted by a rather _**funny**_ sight of the red Lamborghini hanging upside down in a huge pine tree. Not so funny was the fact that he leaked energon from the forehead.

Optimus put Sam down and went to grab Sideswipe. The Prime tiptoed until he had his hands under the others shoulders and was so able to pull the red mech out of the big bushy green.

Both twins clung to each other the moment they were able to move and both Sam and Optimus knew they should not disturb them. On the way back to the office Sam asked a bit shaken by the display of affection of the mustard and ketchup duo,

"Optimus, why were they so...? I dunno how to put it."

"Those are **twins**. Cybertronian twins are one spark, which split during the breeding time in the cocoon into two protoforms. Twins can be either **opposites** of each other, so much **alike** that you would think they were one or **two halves** of a whole. Still both are two separate beings despite their connection."

Sam felt a tugging at his very core in that moment. He saw Optimus shivering too but thought it might be just the wind or his mind playing tricks.

The rest of the walk went uneventful but as soon as they were in the office again, Optimus looked the door and put Sam on his desk yet he wasn't going to sit down. He looked closely at Sam, studying his every feature before he asked his original question,

"Were you aware that your eyes were shining blue a little while ago?"

Sam's eyes widened to rival plates and he slowly shook his head. He went pale and the troubled face he made, made him look much older. After a long time he spoke with an scared, timid voice,

"I... I'm not turning into one of you right? I, I mean... I'm human? **Right?** _**How, how would my parents react?! Or the other Autobots?!**_ Optimus I..."

"I don't know."

And it hurt the Prime's very spark to say those words. But he had to be honest right now. Sam would only built up hopes he never wanted to crush if he was wrong, so he did the only thing he could think of;

"Let us see if Ratchet has found out anything already, shall we?"

He put the frightened boy gently into his, in comparison, over-sized hands and carried him into the med-bay, all the way walking so silent that no one noticed them. A harem was the last thing they needed, that Sam in his condition needed. Hopefully Ratchet had found out what was wrong.

* * *

 _My, my child... You do know how to make sure my spark keeps leaping._

 _The encoded memory get it's name from the encoding process, which is basically the same. The information is filtered, sorted and stored for later use mostly at will. This process cannot be undone, rendering us unable to change this kind of memory once it's saved._

 _Samuel, do you remember a bit more now? It may take time for you sparkling to regain what was once yours, but that spark of yours is a strong one._

 _You seem to be ready for the next lesson child. The encoded memory wasn't that hard to understand now, was it? I honestly wonder what you will discover next._

* * *

 **Light: Now things get interesting. I dropped a few hints already on what's happening later and somebody already figured the whole plot out on one PM :/ Anyway I hope you enjoyed the encoded chapters.**


	6. Created: 01

Composium - chapter 4 - created memory

* * *

As they came closer to the med-bay they heard the usual swearing Ratchet did when he was stressed. A feeling of dread made itself comfortable in Sam's stomach and refused to go away any time soon. The hiss of the doors did little to calm his nerves and so Sam was shaking in fear when they entered.

"Ratchet, have you found something unusual about Samuel?"

The medic twisted around and pointed some tool that looked like a hammer crossbred with an frying pan at Optimus chest, where the Prime held Sam. As always when stressed or worried about his patients, Ratchet spoke very loud,

" _ **You!**_ Oh **you are fine** , that is if you were a _**mech!**_ My whole fragging, glitching equipment tells me that you somehow are **a born cybertronian in an organic frame!** "

Sam let himself fall onto his back and begun sobbing hysterically. He barely managed a few sluggish words out before he promptly rolled himself into a ball, making himself smaller and hiding away from the world.

"... Why me?... What...my parents?!...who... I?"

Ratchet's reply was faint, like far away, but it was enough to give him some serious stuff to think about.

"I told you already that you were born cybertronian. I don't know how you ended up here, like this, but I will find out who's sparkling you are. Maybe your so called parents can answer a few questions humm?"

He said it unusually gentle and careful. Sam looked first up to him and then to Optimus before he clung to the Prime's hand like the world would swallow him the moment he fell.

Optimus on the other hand held him close to his spark to calm him. The Prime knew that his CMO was hiding something important but he trusted Ratchet's judgement and decided not to ask.

* * *

... Time skip ...

* * *

Sam spend the next few days in a lethargic routine until Bumblebee decided that this went far enough. The scout abducted his charge and both went for a drive, which Sam seemed to enjoy despite the last few days, but they weren't driving back. Instead the scout drove on a cargo plane and a few hours later straight to Tranquility. Sam, in his trance, wasn't noticing that they parked in front of his house.

" _Captain, \ the final destination is set \ we did it!_ "

Came through the radio and Sam jumped visibly before he dared to look out of the window to see his old _**home**_. He got out and knocked.

"Sammy my boy, oh what a surprise! Ron! Your son is home!"

Called his mother Judy, who soon was accompanied by her husband and Sam's father Ron. Sam hugged them reluctantly before all three went into the living room. The elders sat on the couch and Sam stood before them, arms crossed and a deep frown on his face. He said low and dangerously calm,

"I was adopted, wasn't I? Please, tell me when, where and how you found me."

 _If Ratchet found out I'm not human, they must know anything about it._

"I know you are hiding something!" Sam poured his whole **desperation** in those words, "so **_please_** tell me."

Both Witwickys went deathly pale. Ron grabbed the hand of his wife and squeezed before he stood up and gestured to Sam to follow him. Judy just sat there like she was slapped but nodded encouraging to Sam when he looked at her. They stopped at the stairs where Ron opened an hidden panel. A click revealed that there had been a hidden door to a basement Sam never knew they had. Sam went down alongside the older man and stared down at some kind of metallic capsule.

It was fragile dark metal with rubber like, transparent membranes to which still clung blue slime. It was definitely alien, cybertronian, origin.

"We found you in that **thing** years ago. Sam, you were so tiny and all metal. Judy had to take you in and after you changed yourself to look human you just were ours. I still kept this thing, I mean it could be useful one day right?"

Sam crouched low and stuck his head into the cocoon as Ron continued,

"You crashed with that thing and by the looks of it there was half of it missing."

 _Half of it... Missing?_

"Da-... Ron, can you help me get this out without the neighborhood seeing it?"

"I have an old cardboard box you could use."

Ron suggested. He knew that he had to eventually let Sam go one day to find out what exactly he was. He was prepared for this and did his best to help his son. Adopted alien or not.

Both carried the box out and into the backseat of the yellow Camaro, which made an startled shriek after they were on the road. Sam bid the Witwicky patriarch farewell before they drove away and with mixed feelings in his gut he tried to calm Bumblebee down. Now he knew what he was, still it was strange for the boy to identify himself as cybertronian,but he felt something like belonging again. Hopefully Ratchet could figure out how this mess started in the first place.

* * *

 _You have a rather creative mind child... I should tell you that the created memories sometimes can be created by more than one person alone and are very strong. So strong that they can conflict with other memories._

 _Those two humans seemed nice and I am very glad that they found you and not this ruthless sector something organization which found your- ehehm... found Megatron._

 _Who I am you ask? Now, now someone is getting out of his hideout hmm? I'll tell you all when the time is right._

* * *

 _For now you should concentrate on driving, your guardian is most certainly not in the best condition to do it._

* * *

 **Light: I give you two chapters in one day, yay! Say thank you to Mr. coffee and Mrs. Insomnia for me will you?**

 **So I think we may get somewhere now. This _narrator_ will introduce himself soon, so cookies to the person who guesses his name! - I give you a hint: G1, very wise old guy. **


	7. Genetic: 01

Composium - chapter 6 - genetic memory 1

* * *

The doors to the med-bay flew open as the yellow scout and his charge stormed in. The medic who owned this place groaned in annoyance but this changed as soon as he saw **who** had infiltrated his domain.

"What brings you here?"

Bumblebee sat the cardboard box down on one of the tables and let Sam climb off his hand to stand beside it. A sharp nod from the boy was enough to make 'Bee go out and give them their privacy. Ratchet crept closer to inspect the boy's box, while speculating what might be in the 4 foot heigh square made of cardboard.

"You were right Ratchet... This, I was, - Ron and Judy **found me in this thing after a crash landing**. I dunno if this helps you find out more about me but I figured you would want to see it..."

Said Sam a bit tense. He was reluctant to show his cocoon after Bumblebee's reaction back then but he thought the medic may react more collected than the scout. He opened the box and let Ratchet lift the content out to put it on the table beside them. Sam noticed how the old mech's optics lit up in surprise before he scanned every inch of the cocoon. A while later he stopped abruptly and turned sharply to look at Sam before he spoke awed,

" ** _You were proclaimed dead._** It was deemed a miracle your brother survived the attack and now you are here... This explains why you look human too! Samuel, you just filled the gaps of information I needed."

Sam looked hopeful at Ratchet and then asked excited about his past. Ratchet was very gladly telling him about it,

"You and your twin brother were deemed **a miracle** back then in the golden age of Cybertron, never would we have guessed that Vectra was carrying twins. You have an older brother too. He was sparked six orns before you two. Your mother's name was **Vectra Eve** , and your father's name, whose name you inherited by the way, was **Nova Prime**."

Sam fell into a sitting position as his knees gave away from the shock. He was a Prime.

 _Like Optimus?... Wait Optimus!_

Ratchet's knowing look only hardened Sam's suspicions about it. It was only after the medic spoke again that the boy finally sorted his hysterical thoughts.

"Your own brother Megatron orchestrated the assassination attempt. He was willing to kill you both in his cold, envious fury. You see, **Megatron wasn't born designated as Prime.** It was a rarity for **one** to be born, so he was outraged by the news of **you two**."

Ratchet paused to let this revelation sink in before continued.

"We only found out that it was his doing when Optimus was already a grown young adult. We never told Prime that he had, has, a twin brother. It would surely have destroy him if he knew his other half was lost, so we kept it hidden... Well and now you are here."

"This thing," Ratchet gestured to the cocoon, "is your half of the breeding chamber. Since Megatron ripped you both apart before you were ready, you both were weak. I don't know how you made it to Earth alive, seeing as we had to _**fight**_ for Optimus' own, but the missing part of **CNA** coding we replaced by Optimus replaced itself with **organic DNA** by you. An frame upgrade may fix this now but this would mean that you, should you consider this, can **_never_** be human again."

 _Never human again? Have I ever been?_

Sam thought with sad amusement. He wasn't human, he already had made up his mind about this, and if he wasn't human, he shouldn't look like one either. Determination crawled into his eyes and lit them up in cerulean as he looked up at Ratchet and said,

"Let's get this over with, my brother has been waiting long enough for me, don't you think?"

* * *

 _...at around the same time..._

 **Laurentian abyss, Megatron's grave...**

Megatron was sure that he was dead yet there was this feeling where his spark should have been. The fact alone that he was able to think was something.

 _The dead do not think._

Mumbled noises he could distinctly remember to be cybertronian echoed around his processor and taunted him by escaping his grasp every time he tried to understand them. Then the first error message appeared on his internal display. Then he heard Starscream's voice.

 _This most certainly isn't the well of all sparks, nor is it the pit, Starscream wouldn't appear in either of them._

Thought the lord high protector to himself. He then heard his other soldiers who made it to the dirty, organic planet. He onlined his optics before he looked around, **_he was alive again._**

There was his second in command, his infiltrator, his spy... and so on. His optics focused on Barricade, who held what looked like an _**allspark shard.**_

"Welcome back my lord."

Megatron let out an enraged scream while he threw off the leftover chains the humans had used to carry him there. He would get his revenge now and the boy was going to be his **first** target.

* * *

 _The genetic memories we were gifted with are our very first contact with life. They are still only as borrowed as the essence of the living our creators gifted us with. Many believe that with death everything is over but this is not true. Our genetic memory will live on in our children and grandchildren. Some of those were passed over generations._

 _I see you are discovering your old self little Prime. You haven't changed much since we last spoke optic to optic... hmm? when you ask? and how? Did you honestly think that you would have survived without somebot to save you before you landed on Terra?_

* * *

 _Close your eyes now child, for when you awake the world will be a bit different through your optics._

* * *

 **Light: I have to give a few of you cookies! Yes HE is who you guessed he is and we will see the other five, or six, of them too. While you discovered already a bit of Sam's origin, I have to tell you that there is more to it than meets the eye... sorry had to use that quote. Wonder what's up next? Optimus finally sees his twin! yay! oh, I spoiled... oups, my bad!**

 **'till next time**


	8. Genetic: 02

Composium - chapter 7 - genetic memory

* * *

"Okay, this is one of the things that I will miss after the upgrade Lennox. Man, I hadn't thought I could eat that much junk food!"

It was a strange sight to see around six soldiers and one boy in an over-sized NEST uniform sitting and chatting in an McDonald's and eating like there was no tomorrow.

"You **bet** on that kid!" Cheered the Hispanic soldier who was nicknamed Fig.

Epps added then a bit more serious, "You surprised us all you know? Ah and by the way, Peters you owe me money."

One grumbled and the others laughed.

Sam enjoyed the rest of his last day in a human body.

Ratchet said he would prepare the upgrade, and while he did he said Sam should have a good time. That was something the old medic hadn't have to say twice.

Before they went on their trip Sam went to the rec room and dropped the bomb in front of everyone.

He had **an hysterical** heap of excited Autobots over him while the soldiers were catching flies with their open mouths. They were asking him a lot of questions Sam couldn't even answer, like his designation or his frame color and type. Sam told them that he was shipped off to Earth and **couldn't remember anything** about himself from before. He also told them that Ratchet was preparing the upgrade as they were speaking which animated **a massive amount of mechs _to bet_**. The soldiers grabbed him as soon as the mechs trotted away to plot.

Now he was sitting with them in an random McDonald's, enjoying his last cheeseburger and the best Coke he had in a long time.

Sam knew that Ratchet was waiting for him in the med-bay, so he went there as soon as they arrived back from the trip. Curses greeted him and he in return greeted the mech, **polite** of course. Sam climbed in the offered hand and was gently placed in a big capsule like machine. It looked like an Optimus-sized table with a jelly like foam mattress and glass dome on top. Before Ratchet started it he looked Sam directly into the eyes to search for confirmation from the boy. Sam grinned and gave the medic a thumbs up.

The machine whined as it booted up. Cold fog flooded the interior of it and made Sam very sleepy. He laid down and closed his eyes.

* * *

Optimus was more than confused about the **seriously** strange behavior his fellow Autobots had adapted seemingly over night. The Prime was startled as Ironhide entered his office and locked the door behind him. The feeling of nervousness came as Ironhide begun to check every last inch of the room for hidden cameras and microphones. Then irritation was added into the mix as Ironhide sat down in front of him and sighed heavily.

"Optimus... What I am about to tell you is something we kept from you since you were sparked. Only I as your guardian and Ratchet as the medic involved know of this secret, **a secret your father let us _vow on our sparks to never_ tell you.** "

Optimus' optics narrowed in both confusion and betrayal. His baritone was calm, devoid of emotion, but also cold and sharp as ice.

"Now you are telling me Ironhide. You have a good reason to break the vow to a Prime I presume? What would be so devastating that you would keep it from me, **don't you trust me?** "

"You... You wouldn't have been able to handle it."

"Handle what?"

"..."

"Ironhide? Please explain what I wouldn't have been able to handle."

"You..."

The black mech shook his head in a fashion that would be interpreted as anger but in reality it was despair. His optics looked apologetic at his wards face before he spoke, almost shouting in shame,

 **"You have a twin Optimus. A spark twin, who was ripped from you before you two could hatch! Nova made us swear that we would keep shut because we feared to loose you too!"**

Optimus was shocked. The calmness he felt was like a two headed snake, only there because his other emotions were paralyzed from the shock.

 _I... Have a twin?... Had... a twin?_

He hadn't known where he summoned the strength from to speak but he did so in a daze. His voice was that of a stranger to him.

"What happened to him...?"

 _Do I really want to know?_

Ironhide seemed to calculate the situation and was carefully choosing his next words.

"Your cocoon was ripped apart and we only found you, barely alive, Optimus. Your brother was declared offline. Then we found out that our boy, Sam, was the missing piece to complete you. He is your missing half..."

Optimus' audios snapped up in surprise.

 _The human boy is ... my twin? How in the name of Primus himself is that possible?_

"Under the human appearance is cybertronian alloy Optimus. The basic protoform is there. Ratchet found CNA coding in his cells, alongside DNA. Samuel is your twin. **There is no mistake.** "

The Prime, acting purely on instinct, reached at the border of his spark, something his father _**told him never to do**_ , and sure enough found a very weak tendril brushing loosely against his own mind. He reached for it and it reached for him and then there was... _**Sam**_.

* * *

 _Hello? Where am I?_

 _Ah young one, it is good to finally get to see you again. Say, do you remember who I am?_

 _You are the voice I heard all the time!_

 _Humm... Yes that is right. I have taught you through my voice, but do you remember my name young Prime?_

 _Alpha Trion... you... saved me?_

 _Shush! That is a story for another time. Little one, your father named you before this... Event... who are you?_

 _My... Name...?_

 _Not your name, your designation._

 _Legatus Prime._

 _Very good you remember._

 _ **And everything was white.**_

* * *

Sam opened his eyes and found himself standing on dark angry storm clouds, over him the endless black of the night sky.

* * *

 _Genetic memories as you might have found out yourself already are powerful. Those codes teach us life._

 _Your father and your mother gave you each gifts of their own but we gave you two something too. Something only we Primes share._

 _Child... many obstacles are in your way and you will need to rely on each other but there still is hope. Your father is still grieving you Legatus._

* * *

 _You should wake up now, Optimus is on his way._

* * *

 **Light: I really hope you aren't going to kill me for this chapter's cliffhanger. So Optimus knows now, but what is happening to Sam?**

 **The name Legatus is by the way an Latin word, meaning: ambassador/commander.**

 **Also congrats to all of you who guessed right. Alpha Trion is very happy for you. :P**

 **To give you an overview; whe have reached about one third of the story already, so, yay!**

 **'till next time!**


	9. Genetic: 03

Composium - chapter 8 - genetic memory 2

* * *

Sam opened his eyes and found himself standing on dark angry storm clouds, over him the endless black of the night sky. His vision was blurred like he was looking through water but he was still able to make out a cybertronian shape in front of him.

 _Optimus...? What would he do here? ...where is here by the way?_

Sam took a step towards the mech which the other mirrored. This kept up until both stood directly in front of each other.

Sam waved, the other did so too and imitated every following move Sam himself did. Almost like...

 _Almost like a mirror!?_

Sam thought surprised. He looked down at himself, his human self, and furrowed his brows in confusion. Then his eyes snapped up to look at the other and the solution to this mystery dawned on him.

"Is this me...?"

The mech then answered, shocking Sam into oblivion by doing so,

::I am you in a certain way, you could say I am your memories... I am who you once were before Alpha Trion created the pretender protocol for us. My designation is Legatus Prime and it's a pleasure to meet you; my alter ego.::

There was a pause before another word was spoken.

::let my awakening be your lullaby.::

Both of them broke like shattered images before they reformed as one. Legatus was finally back.

* * *

:: **OI! PRIME!? What's gotten into ya?!** ::

But Optimus didn't care who he had almost ran over. He wanted to check on his brother, **his Primus forsaken twin**! He still could not believe that it was true. He needed confirmation and he was sure that he would get it from Ratchet.

He was sure he would have kicked the doors open if Ratchet hadn't opened them fast enough.

The old medic silently gestured to one of the upgrade chambers in the back of the med-bay and Optimus' spark skipped a beat as he crept closer to it.

The machine was still active, so that the Prime couldn't see who was laying in it, but he didn't need to see it. His spark knew.

He placed a hand on the cold glass and waited. Time was staying still as he was lost in his own little world.

Then Optimus felt a warmth on the other side of the glass. A hand placed itself where his was, only divided by the capsule's glass. Behind him he heard Ratchet entering commands in the console but his attention was mainly focused on the machine before him now. The fog cleared revealing a form very much like himself but still distorted by the energon and other fluids in the capsule.

Two bright blue optics snapped open.

* * *

Legatus felt his systems come online after a **very long time**. His formerly lost memory was now neatly stored in his processor and was perfectly accessible for him. He felt wet and cold but not uncomfortable as he onlined his optics only to look directly into his brothers face. From his position in the capsule he could tell that the other was on edge.

Then the fluids were drained from his container and his form was revealed. The glass hissed open and Legatus was finally able to sit up. As he did so he felt a shaking hand grab his own while the one it belonged to spoke simultaneously in his stunned baritone,

"You... you are real..."

Without the need for words they embraced each other and let their sparks join. After a very long time, both halves were united again and became a whole.

"I am real. You do realize that it was quite a surprise for me too?"

"Sam...? How?"

The one this question was directed at simply just shook his head and laughed, enjoying the moment while it lasted. They broke apart after a very long while and looked at each other. They were what was called twins, each one half of the other, and that was quite visible.

Optimus' royal blue paint job was adorned with passionate bright red flames, showing his determination and nobility as well as his strength.

Legatus' clear red paint job was dull against his bright blue flames, symbolizing his laid back and happy nature while giving him an energetic touch.

Both stood exactly at the same hight and, after the former _**'** **bot in human disguise**_ scanned his brother, shared now the same Peterbilt altmode. Of course there were minor differences like the face and helm style, Optimus was more broad while Legatus had more sharp edges than a common Decepticon. The voice was an issue too. With the upgrade done Sam's human voice became Legatus own smooth baritone. Diego would have a hard time finding out which one was speaking when both were around because they sounded too much alike.

 _:: shall we meet the rest of Diego? I suppose they will be quite surprised when we enter together. ::_

 _:: probably. Last time I was there they started betting on who I am. I'm sure that this is going to be fun. ::_

* * *

 **Megatron's camp, somewhere in Africa**

:: **Silence you incapable fool!** Who said that you **should think** Starscream? Now move your aft or I will do it for you...!::

The jet struggled to get away as fast as possible. Since they had reactivated most of the fallen Decepticons they had been searching for an suitable spot where they could built their fortress of doom. **But _instead_ of a home they had found _a Prime_**. The fallen, Megatronus Prime.

They had bent to the old dictators will almost immediately and were his loyal minions since. Megatron himself was hoping to be given the title of Prime himself from the old mech, but the silver terror had only received vague speculations and cryptic comments so far.

The Decepticons could tell that their master wasn't happy about that. The only thing that they could not predict was when.

* * *

 _Your genetic memories are unique and at the same time just like everyone else's. The base of coding is given always the same, it is your parent's part in your creation or birth that makes everyone including yourself unique. Not even twins are the exact same despite having a shared pre-coding of their cells memory._

 _I will stand by your side young one, you seem to like my advise. I look forward to meeting both of you children but we have to wait until the time is right._

* * *

 _Go on now! I want to see how they react!_

* * *

 **Light: I can bet some of you might get confused by this, I am myself, but this is exactly the confusing way I want it to be. Trust me we aren't even half way done, so there will be enough time for explanations.**

 **I can't wait for the reviews guys! :D Despite that someone might need to learn to sent one at a time and not to confuse an innocent author with five reviews in one hour... to be honest I went LMAO when I checked.**

 **Even if I don't respond to your review, I always read all of them! Sometimes I just dunno what to answer or I can't answer for the sake of the story. Thanks by the way for the ones this got already!**

 **'till next time!**


	10. Shared: 01

Composium - chapter 9 - shared memory

* * *

The rec room in Diego wasn't very big but always full of life. The Autobots made sure to include all kinds of things to make the room very comfortable despite the obvious lack of space. There were two doors, each on the opposite side of the room and the main area consisted of two big couches and some beanbags.

Both primes agreed to teach their fellow mechs a lesson. They split up and each was entering the room through a different entry. Legatus was walking to sit beside the present set of warrior, scout and tactician.

::Prime! Uh... Did you get a wash 'n waxing from one of the humans? You're looking good today!::

The _**mistaken-for-his-brother twin**_ raised an optic ridge and smiled wickedly while he folded his arms behind his head after he sat down. He chuckled and shook his head in dismissal, what in turn seemed to confuse the rest of the present mechs.

::How is the betting? Have you won anything already?::

This seemed to confuse them even more. Legatus was enjoying it.

::Uh Optimus...? Not to be rude but **have you fried a few circuits!?** ::

Said Bumblebee a bit concerned while Prowl narrowed his optics in shock at his CO's display of manners, or more precise the lack of them, Ironhide on the other hand showed the first signs of understanding before he broke down in howling laughter.

Prowl couldn't take the confusion anymore and glitched into stasis lock while Bumblebee decided that his commander and caretaker had lost it.

:: **Y... You! You got us, _big time!_** Ha ha! Where is he? **Optimus! Play time is over come out!** ::

::But uh... Ironhide, Prime is sitting before us...?::

That was Optimus' cue to enter and sit down beside his twin. Legatus grinned cheeky as he did and waved to his guardian.

The assembled shout of :: _ **PRIME HAS A TWIN!?**_ :: went right over the commanders heads.

::I am sorry if he caused you any inconvenience...::

Said Optimus playfully while his brother huffed in an interesting mix of boredom and mock hurt. He punched his brother gently on the shoulder and laughed alongside the old black warrior.

::Yeah... but it was worth it. Anyway I was wondering what would happen to my guardian now? This may sound strange now but I want to keep 'Bee.::

The yellow scout's head perked up with interest and his gentle praxian accent was comfortable to hear. At least for cybertronian audios.

::I am very sorry but I have to decline.:: he started politely, :: I already have a charge to protect sir.::

::Bumblebee,:: started Optimus warmly, ::may I introduce my twin brother and former cybertronian pretender Legatus Prime, or should I say, Samuel Witwicky?::

 **"WHAT!?** " Shouted Bumblebee excited. His door wings were flapping like the insect's wings he was named after while the scout made himself look like a cheerleader.

"Yeah, hey 'Bee how's it going?"

"Sam... I never thought of the possibility that you are a Prime. It would be an honor of course if I could remain your guardian!"

::Then it's settled! I think I may need you soon, look who's coming...::

The doors hissed open to let an raging Galloway enter, only to come to an halt after seeing the two Primes share a couch.

"Prime...? I have to inform you that your soldiers wrecked my car. **Again.** "

Legatus held his brothers shoulder in an silent gesture to stop him before he himself answered the furious liaison. The poor man never knew what he was in for.

"Excuse me Mr. Galloway. May I inquire further information about who and when?"

Legatus tried to sound like Optimus. Unfortunately Optimus had a tendency to be **very eloquent** due to his dearest books.

"It were those Lamborghini twins, Sun and Side, or something like that! They threw my BMW into the ocean with a slingshot!"

Legatus began to shake in contained laughter while Optimus face palmed himself. Bumblebee carefully exited the room by using all of his military stealth programms he was equipped with. Ironhide crossed his cannons over his chest plating and let them hum to life, only for show of course and Prowl was still out cold.

" _ **This isn't funny! Who's going to pay for that?!**_ "

"I'm sorry. It's funny, I can't help it! Optimus take it from here, I've got... uh things to do. Yeah! Be right back."

We're his last words before he too vanished. Optimus knew where Legatus was going and resisted to follow. But the man in front of him needed his attention more than his brother.

"You will have my word that both are going to be lectured and punished for their deeds. Now is there anything else you might need me for Mr. Galloway?"

The liaison shook his head and mumbled something very rude to himself, Prime heard it anyway, before he stomped away, leaving the Cybertronians to themselves.

* * *

 _The shared memory is the most intimate way two beings may get. Many species were capable of sharing, and still are, memories._

 _We already established that memories are the most precious thing a being can be gifted with so it is equally an great honor to share them._

 _Our kind of twins share a very special bond that often runs even deeper than just shared memory, but you already found that out child hm?_

 _I noticed that you and Optimus became very close. Do not worry child! It is only natural._

* * *

 _Now try and save the other twins life! This human is a bit... rude._

* * *

 **Light: I think i have acute writers block on this one... This chapter was a pain really and I'm not sure if I can keep my 2 chapters a week rule.**

 **Those of you who check my profile one in a while may notice a new story and I promise you that this one will not interfere with Composium's updates.**

 **'till next time!**


	11. Shared: 02

Composium - chapter 10 - shared memory 2

* * *

Legatus sped off through the grey and depressing plain hangar and straight behind the mech's sleeping quarters. He saw the boastful and bright Lamborghini twins in all their shining glory giggling like femmes. Legatus grabbed them both and dragged them off into the surprisingly thick tropical forest behind the base to hide. His baritone was a deathly serious hiss all the way.

" **You two idiots!** Galloway's going to have your bumper hanging over his fireplace if you don't hide right now!"

"Whoa, whoa! Easy Optimus. It's not like he's going to catch us anyway."

Said Sideswipe while his brother commented it with,

"What are you doing here anyway? No offence Prime but why aren't you in your office right now?"

Legatus groaned. His processor was going to melt in the next few hours, he was sure of that since he felt already as if a few of his circuits were just fried.

"He's in his office doing anything to save your sorry afts, you know? So maybe you might shut up and stay low for now!?"

Hissed Legatus agitated at the two behind him. He puffed his chassis and snapped his audios to an sharp 90 degree angle before his battle mask snapped open. Then he glared at them.

"Uh... Prime...?"

Said the red one.

"You should let the Hatchet take a look at your processor."

Said the other one.

"Okay. **Go and get caught. _I'm done with trying!_** "

The other Prime entered the hidden clearing Legatus had chosen to hide the two devils. Like a mirror he made his way over to stand beside his brother. Optimus' baritone held a tint of humor in it. Schadenfreude, as it is called.

"Continued effort is not needed anymore Legatus. Galloway accepted my sincere apologies and promise to lecture those two," Optimus made a motion with his shoulders, "so that they may learn to behave."

"Soo... And now?"

Both Primes turned around to look at the smaller pair of twins before them. Optimus started with a voice that Legatus would have used to talk to an toddler.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, may I please introduce you; Legatus, my spark-twin brother."

"Hey, how's it going? Ignore my his aristocratic speech. He's just as mischievous as me if he's not buried under paperwork that is."

A while of silence followed. Both pairs of twins were equally silent as they waited for the others to react. The Prime's audios dropped in sync after enough time had passed and a shout of;

 _ **"WHAT IN THE FRAGGING PIT?!"**_

,echoed over their heads.

* * *

Egypt, with the Decepticons

"Master, we have located what you were searching for."

The fallen turned around and hissed at Barricades black form. Then he straightened his back before he patted his apprentice Megatron on the shoulder.

"So they are useful for once. Megatron, make sure to explain to _**your father**_ exactly why this war has started."

"Ah yes of course... this Autobot scum will never know what hit them."

The Decepticon supreme leader and fallen Prime turned to observe the digging the minor Cons did. Their goal was to find a capsule, one which held Nova himself in it. With the elder Prime there would be the matrix of leadership and if Megatronus, the fallen, played his part well the father would give it to his son.

The Decepticons traced his signal over months and the first time got a response they found the fallen buried under cold magma in northern Africa. With the help, if they could call it that, of the fallen they had moved to search in a specific area: Egypt.

"My lord! My Prime! We've found something!"

Shouted one of them. Megatron honestly didn't care about that ones designation. The pair made it over to the hole where they had been digging and sure enough found a silver stasis capsule.

After Frenzy hacked the code to open it a weak groan could be heard from the inside. A silver hand accompanied by black and white armor held onto the first thing in it's owners reach to steady said mech as he made his way out of the capsule.

"Where am I...?"

Asked a noble deep baritone, but much rougher than the voice his sons shared.

"You are on a organic planet. On Earth." Said Megatron before he hugged his father and whispered, "I missed you creator."

...with a malicious grin spread all over his face.

* * *

 _Our shared memories can be the most amazing connection we can have, but more than once they brought a being's downfall. It is the way you interpret them that makes them so powerful and dangerous._

 _Your father wasn't that much better child._

 _Have I told you that Nova's own memories are his greatest weakness? His grief is destroying him... but of course the shared memories are not the only ones that can hurt you._

* * *

 _Are you ready for a little family reunion...?_

* * *

 **Light: I can update it! YAaaay!**

 **Someone noticed the site's been glitching a bit lately? I dunno why but I'm happy that I can upload again.**

 **About the story... the plot's thickening eh? Nova Prime is now awake, how will the old Prime and father react to the news of his second twins survival?**

 **'till next time.**


	12. Temporary: 01

Composium - chapter 11 - temporary memory

* * *

Missiles and ion fire rushed over the soldier's and mech's heads. Like shooting stars the projectiles were exchanged by both Autobots and Decepticons. Said Decepticons decided that their dearest Autobot scum was worth a visit and knocked with plasma fire on Diego's front door at around 1 am.

 _ **Needless to say said Autobots weren't that thrilled...**_

Ironhide nearly fainted when he saw **Nova Prime** of all possible mechs standing **beside Megatron**. Of course Optimus was overjoyed to see his creator, his father, again but he was painfully declined any love. Instead the son got his father's blade shoved into his face.

Megatron stepped back to give the two Primes space for the fight which was very soon to happen. The smirk on his face made it sure to the old warrior that Megatron had somehow manipulated his own father. He managed only barely to catch the other twin before things could escalate...more.

"How **_could_** you Optimus... I thought I taught you the values of life? Why have you destroyed our home? Why have you put this organic world before our own home?"

"Father, please, I only have done what you would have done too! This world belongs to sentient life. Humans are an intelligent species, they feel, dream and hope just like we do. I protect life, not destroy it."

"Megatron told and showed me **quite different things** Optimus."

Legatus arrived at the scene, having freed himself from Ironhide's grip. He tried to hide from the main fight since it was their biggest advantage that the Decepticons didn't know they had both Prime twins.

But Legatus patience grew thin as he watched his supposed father kick his brother around like a stupid ragdoll. After enough Optimus-abuse the blue and red twin fumed.

As Nova reached for his blade to strike down at Optimus Legatus lost to his temper. He grabbed Optimus blade, which was thrown carelessly away during the fight, and blocked his father's blow in the very last second.

 **"You really _believe_ what _Megatron_ is telling you...?!"**

Shouted Legatus directly into his father's face. Of course he was clueless that it was his father, because if he knew he would have acted a bit different. Legatus moved beside his brother, still hiding in the shadows of course, and said softly,

"I'll take it from here on. Go and rest. You look like a piece of slag right now..."

Their fathers rough baritone sliced through the brotherly love like hot iron knives,

"Who are you? Step forward solider so that I can see you!"

He did as he was roughly bid and stepped out of the shadows. Then he narrowed his optics and hissed,

 **"My name is Legatus..."**

Nova whispered then _**"impossible"**_ in between his son's speech.

" **... and you Megatron** need a better assassin. Honestly, you hired someone to kill us and then this someone who is ruthless enough to kill innocent children **fails** to end the job? You Mr. have a serious case of bad personnel!"

His mouth running faster than his processor, Legatus taunted Megatron until the former lord protector snapped. With loaded fusion cannon the warlord jumped around his father and shot at the blue flamed Prime. Legatus dodged by stepping to the left and angling his shoulder down thus making Megatron stumble directly before their father.

Nova acted out of instinct as he threw Megatron out of a window and into the vegetation behind. He let his blade fall with a high pitched ring and stepped in front of his lost son. A tentatively placed hand traced the familiar yet strange facials and stopped at the chin. The elder Prime burst into tears right then after he made sure not to dream.

Nova's hands trembled as well as his words as he said,

"You are alive. My child... you live. How...? **I- I thought I had lost you!?"**

Legatus optics went wide after realization hit point black. Before him **stood his father. _His real genetic father._** Energon tears rolled down the younger ones cheeks and soon were wiped away by an tender touch.

"I... Alpha Trion found me. Then I was sent to Earth in an attempt to keep me save."

"My... son."

"Father..."

Optimus joined them after he had recovered a bit and clung to Nova like the elder Prime would disappear every moment. Soon Legatus joined him in the hug. Nova couldn't believe it. His sons were there, his precious twins, both of them were there in his arms like it should have been since the beginning.

"You have **a lot** of explaining to do Optimus. Why have you abandoned Cybertron?"

"Oh gimme a break! He had to! Megatron would have ruled everyone in an dictatorial, brutal and sparkless manner of doom!"

"Brother, you may have exaggerated it a bit."

Legatus **_huffed._**

"It's true! He's a walking, talking, lunatic, over-sized pincushion!"

"Legatus... be reasonable."

"I am! Optimus..."

"You are not!"

...

Nova looked bewildered at his two sons. He was baffled at how easily the two could bicker, especially Optimus, who never once bickered before. Nova let them be, enjoying the moment, and only hugged them both closer as Ironhide burst into the room.

Nova only smiled.

* * *

 _You have found him haven't you? Oh, I can only hope Nova will be kind to me after he joined the Matrix one day._

 _The temporary memories are first impressions we get when we see a new person. Those memories are like binary files, there as place holders for other memories. We obtain them each second in our life and they are the basic coding, the foundation to make memories and save them. Altered they can be very different..._

 _Legatus... I wish you only the best. You and your family deserve a bit of peace._

* * *

 _Now... I'll be off. Enjoy this memory and never forget it._

* * *

 **Light: I don't want pity or anything else but I know how much loosing a dear person, especially a father, hurts. I lost mine when I was 11. so this chapter was a great joy to write. The family is reunited now and the story is over, right? Peace is... often an illusion.**

 **The Primes will have to face an ancient foe. An ancient traitor. A fallen one...**

 **'till next time!**


	13. Temporary: 02

Composium - chapter 12 - temporary memory 2

* * *

Nova only smiled.

"Ironhide... it has been a while my friend."

The twins looked up at their father and then turned at the old warrior on the other side of the room.

 **"You know each other?!"**

"Of course Legatus. I was the one tasking him to be Optimus' bodyguard after I lost you. Ironhide was an promising mercenary from Kaon back then and only gained the status of a trusted friend now."

Ironhide rubbed a spot on the back of his neck in obvious embarrassing. He pointed over his shoulder and said,

"The Cons are out now. Prime...-s... you are needed in the main hall. Uh, we uh should be rolling out now."

The three Primes chuckled and made a vow to praise the gruff Autobot more often. Nova placed his hands on his boy's shoulders, each one on one twin's shoulder. Then they slowly made their way over to the main hall like that. After arriving there they just looked at the hysteric heap in numb shock. Autobots and soldiers alike were running around shouting at each other. It was Optimus who moved forward and calmed everyone down so that Legatus and Nova could follow.

Many surprised _ooh's_ and _woah's_ were heard as the Prime family stood together and many more followed as the father, Nova, begun to speak,

"Autobots, I came here as a enemy. Now I am your ally. My oldest son Megatron spread lies about you and even if I don't know the details I can vow to you to stand beside you."

Cheers for the Prime followed and were silenced by a swift motion with his hand.

"You all know my son Optimus Prime, but I want to formally introduce you to my other son, to the second twin, Legatus."

Legatus shuffled nervously around as a sea of blue optics focused on him. This attention was too much for him then and so he did the first thing that came to his mind, he waved stupidly and smiled a loop sided smile in his embarrassment. He himself looked around and saw many of his friends optics shine brightly before his gaze rested upon his human family.

 _Ron, Judy...? What brings them here?_ "Dad, can I borrow you a moment please?"

Legatus dragged the old Prime to his human family, not waiting or an answer, and activated his hologram just about 20 feet away from the human couple. The hologram "Sam" jumped into both of them and hugged them happily before it dissolved into particles and Legatus shoved his father in front of the married couple. Nova was a bit confused of course but he quickly caught on.

"Mom, Dad, this is my real father, Nova Prime," said Legatus softly and gestured to Nova, "Creator, those are my human adoptive parents. They cared for me like I was their own even if they were aware that I wasn't human. They still mean much to me."

"Then I shall befriend them sparkling hmm?"

Nova crouched low to look the humans directly into the eyes while he spoke. A tiny pang of envy made itself known in his spark. The title, father or Dad, was **only reserved for him** , but he accepted the fact that _**his**_ Legatus wasn't raised by him himself. He decided to introduce himself in a friendly manner. If what the internet told him, Legatus would be his alone in about less than one vorn anyway. **Nova had waited _enough to wait this little bit more._**

"My name is Nova Prime and I would welcome a friendship with you. Before I say more I would like to thank you for caring for my son all those solar cycles."

"I'm glad we could help. If you don't mind we would love to invite you without the kids, to get to know you Mr. Prime."

Said Ron. It seemed that the peaceful future was secured by this since Nova was fairly impressed by the human's behavior but this unstable fondness was quickly shattered by Judy.

 **"You overgrown thin can listen _closely, he is my baby boy!_ You _left him_. You _aren't worthy to be a parent!_ We'll... Ron, call the lawyer! _We will demand custody!"_**

 **"Watch what you say femme. _He is mine!_** **_You have no idea what I went through after I lost him!_ and now that I have found him _I won't give him away ever again!_ Feel honored that I am willing to share..."**

Legatus was simply an forgotten observer of this fight. His spark was torn between his human and cybertronian family. Only the gentlest of touches from Optimus was able to bring him back from his wandering thoughts. Both twins exchanged a worried glaze.

 ** _This wasn't how Legatus had imagined that..._**

* * *

 _Your father's own memory is as shattered as your own Legatus. I fear that he might harbor a dark side deep in his spark so beware!_

 _The temporary memories are raw, unprocessed data that become real memories after it got analyzed and processed properly. The amount of temporary memories one can store varies greatly and is not affected by gender or species._

* * *

 _Legatus, watch your human femme caretaker! She's going on a rampage!?_

* * *

 **Light: A friend of mine was reaaaaly excited and kinda pushed me to update. I'm only glad she lives in the US and the ocean is between us. I dunno if I would have gotten hit by something if I keep skipping my schedule.**

 **I also have to announce that I will start school this week again. It's something like college but without the living on campus thing. It's still as stressful as college! ...so I won't have that much time to write anymore.**

 **'till next time.**


	14. Temporary: 03

Composium - chapter 13 - temporary memory 3

* * *

Legatus spark pulsed frantically while he run out of the main hall and into the quarters he now shared with his brother. After the failed attempt to introduce his **family** to his _family_ , the Prime only wanted his peace.

He shut the door with more force than he actually needed to use and flopped directly onto the recharge berth. While he was hugging his pillow he thought about how stupid his families had been, how stupid everyone had been, but most of all how stupid he himself had been to think that everything would be fine.

Legatus had, as Sam, lived with the human woman Judith Witwicky and her husband Ronald. Both were very protective and it should have been so clear to see how everything turned out to be. Still... His father's words still struck him and ghosted their way through his processor all the time.

* * *

 ** _"Watch what you say femme. He is mine! You have no idea what I went through after I lost him, and now that I have found him I won't give him away ever again. Feel honored that I am willing to share..."_**

* * *

Those were his words and Legatus felt something like dread stir in his very spark's core, but the bitter feeling he felt was so much worse than simple dread. No, this feeling left him hurt and frightened at the same time. The energon tears were already dried, Legatus wasn't sure if he had any left.

 _"What did you mean by that creator...?"_

Legatus powered his systems down for stasis as he reactivated his hologram. "Sam" then moved away from his own sleeping form and slowly walked around the room. It was obvious that the room belonged to Optimus. Books laid everywhere and paperwork was systematically piled up in several corners. There was hardly any indication that another person was living there even if it was almost a month since Legatus got his upgrade.

Sam then gave his cybertronian counterpart a critical look. He was going to make his creator and his family become friends, whatever may come. The question was, how?

 _Here goes nothing. Perhaps Optimus knows how our Creator works... an instruction manual would be neat..._

While thinking that Sam dissolved into particles and Legatus woke up. The idea he had been gifted with was not very nice and would most likely cause trouble but to the blue flamed Prime it was ingenious.

He unlocked the door, ran an unsuspecting Jolt over and stormed out like a swarm of scraplets was chasing him.

Out of this base, away from the island and the mayhem, gone for a while, **just him and himself.** That was what Legatus desired. The unbelieving stares he got from the NEST personnel amused him as he made his escape. After he passed the gates of the base the feeling of freedom nestled slowly in his spark and spread out over his entire being after he folded himself into his altmode on the ferry to the next big continent.

* * *

 _A whole week_ had passed since Legatus had locked himself up in his room and even if time wasn't that important to a cybertronian the base still was worried about him.

After watching this for long enough Nova knocked on his son's room. He was fairly surprised that the door was unlocked and a bit worried by that and he decided to go in to check on his lost child. Something told him that the silence that greeted him was everything else than good.

Nobody was prepared for the nightmarish scream that followed.

Nova frantically turned every piece of furniture over in the hope that his son would only be hiding from him in his anger. The elder Prime could understand that, he came to apologize after all, but Legatus was nowhere to be seen. After enough noise other Autobots begun to worry and decided to investigate why the white Prime was rampaging through his sons room. Eventually Optimus joined too and was promptly assaulted by his father's worry.

 **"Optimus, where is your twin?!"**

"I do not understand? He's in our room because he needed a time to cool down. Creator, why are you so distressed?"

"Because he's not here. Legatus is missing! ...again..."

Before Nova could blame himself for being a bad parent one of the mechs found a note on Legatus berth. It was the blue flamed twin's handwriting and it was addressed at Nova.

 ** _"Creator," Nova begun to read out loud, "I don't want to worry you. I leave this note to let you know that I am on vacation. I can't take this craziness anymore and need time to think._**

 ** _-Legatus \Sam"_**

Under his signature Legatus had written the coordinates **(29N 31E)***

A lot of mechs were left stunned while some just groaned at the very un-prime behavior of Legatus. The rest however took it with humor until Nova burst out and made use of his wings. If this feeling in his spark was right then he better had to hurry.

* * *

 **Light: BONUS POINTS FOR THE ONE WHO GUESSES WHERE LEGATUS WENT! Go and look it up on the web,I bet everyone of you will at least grin after you found out. The first one who sends me a PM or a review with the correct answer will get to choose which mech of the following will arrive soon: 1 Ultra Magnus, 2 Silverbolt or 3 Kup. Each will change the story's plot so choose wisely...**

 **'till next time!**


	15. Forgotten: 01

Composium - chapter 14 - forgotten memory 1

* * *

Legatus felt like he was carrying the whole desert under his armor. It itched and the sun's unforgiving glare coupled with the heat made his cooling system go haywire.

He wasn't sure why it had to be Egypt of all places and he was certain that other destinations were much more mech - friendly. Legatus however felt that it was right, like he should be there, like...something was waiting for him. This content tug on his spark filled him with joy, and with excitement.

He arrived roughly after 5 days on the ship and was more than glad to be able to stretch his legs even if that meant getting sand under his chassis. The next day he spend driving. The tug only intensified after he saw the great pyramids. After taking a selfi with the Sphinx Legatus followed his honey sweet GPS like feeling to a secluded ruin. The entrance was just big enough for Legatus to step in and take a look at ancient glyphs.

(Our sacrifice, or victory.  
Our lifes were the price,  
This world is our prize.  
You, our beloved child were sent to Earth by us. You were the one destined to reach us and set us free.)

Legatus felt his spark shiver. Moved by the words written in the language of his ancestors he tried to clean the wall in which they were engraved but ended up destroying it.

Behind the old sandstone however was a tomb. Legatus did was every sentient being would have done: he screamed.

Before him was the grave of the first dynasty of Primes Cybertron had ever seen. The massive mechs laid curled up protectively around one point in the middle of the room. There in the massive claw like hand of the leader Prima laid what Legatus instinctively knew was the matrix of leadership.

Unsure of what to do and what he was expected to do he simply reached out to touch the silver helix. By doing so it glowed in a bright blue light before Legatus vision went dark.

* * *

-We have been watching you.-

( For a long, long time...)

 _It is quite pleasant to see you in person again Legatus. As much as I had enjoyed guiding you through your thoughts I prefer this way to converse. Child you haven't changed much._

 **An understatement Alpha Trion! You heard our call young Prime.**

[And you found us. You came...]

\You more than earned the title of Matrix bearer young one. Vectra would have been proud of you, both of you.\

 _As you can see we are running out of time. Treasure this memory and go, your father is looking for you._

* * *

Legatus woke with a dull ache in his processor. Every of his systems had to boot up like he had entered hibernation stasis after he touched the matrix. Then it came back to him, the Primes and his new title.

 _ **Matrix bearer**_

Legatus smiled proud of himself and stood up. After shaking as much sand off of his armor as possible he tip toed outside only to find his father turning every rock over to find him. The poor old mech was frantically plowing through the sand and caused a huge dust cloud by doing so.

"Dad...?"

Nova missed to notice the rock right in front of him as his son called him. Coming to a sudden stop by using his **face** as brake, the father answered his son in rapid cybertronian after he managed to stand up again. Legatus moved hastily to help him up. Even if he was mad at his father for fighting with his human mother Legatus couldn't help it. This was his father before him, the one that gave him life, he just couldn't stay mad at him.

Instead of the expected curses Nova was greeted with a hug from his youngest. Technically they were twins, but Legatus childish, playful behavior easily made him look like he was the youngest of the tree siblings. Nova then realized that he doesn't really know who his son really is. They would need time to get to know each other.

" **Oh my!** Are you okay...?"

Digging deep in his processor Nova missed the question completely. Only after his son said the name **Ratchet** and the word **com** in one sentence the old Prime came back to reality.

"I am fine. How are you? Child, never ever run away like that again! I was worried. Legatus I lost you once and I will do **anything** to never do it again."

The pure hurt and finality in Nova's voice made it very clear that the white mech was serious about this. It also made Legatus understand why his father had fought that hard with his mother.

"Please... Dad... Those two are my family as much as you are. They mean much to me. So please try to get along yeah?"

"All right sparkling... I just don't want to loose you. After that femme said she... I could not... _**Sparkling?**_ "

Legatus had wrapped his arms around his father's neck and begun to purr.

"Well since we are already here and you found me," started Legatus playfully "Why don't we make it a father son bonding trip?"

"You are just like your mother..."

* * *

 _I am very sorry. You noticed my absence last time? No you did not... oh young Prime, will you ever change?_

 _Even we forget something. It is only natural for a being to forget some little things here and there. The matrix you have found was hidden by us and the location was simply forgotten over the many vorns._

 _The memories you forget are lost to you, not entirely but most are never reached again. The lost memory however still is written on your hard drive and with enough training and help you may recover it again._

* * *

 _Have fun you two._

* * *

 **Light: Aww! Father - son fluff. Now we know why Legatus was going to Egypt of all places.**

 **The first to answer was thisisjanachurch95 and she has choosen Magnus.  
I still want to hear other opinions! So please tell me if you want to see 1. Magnus 2. Silverbolt 3. Kup, and please tell me why! Thank you.**

 **'till next time!**


	16. Forgotten: 02

Composium - chapter 15 - forgotten memory 2

* * *

Megatron was pacing in circles around his own room on the Nemesis, the gigantic Decepticon starship.

After the shock of finding out that his brother was still alive and well, he begun to plot. His master Megatronus, the fallen Prime, ordered him to eliminate the treat. By Unicron, he would do it.

Megatron had planned this very carefully. His most loyal followers Soundwave and Shockwave had developed a biological weapon, an virus, that would make the spark of the victim melt slow and painful.

The dart which was filled with the new toxin rested neatly on his bedside table and was locked away from any treacherous second in commands. Megatron was not stupid. He wasn't a gladiator for nothing but most people gave him only little to no credit for it. Most only saw the ruthless warrior and not the smart Commander of the Decepticons.

Red optics gazed at the stars around the Nemesis and the blue planet. Megatron was sure that he would get his revenge. He would become the Prime he should have been in the first place if not for Legatus.

* * *

 **With Legatus and Nova...**

 _Father and son bonding time_ was something that both of them had needed. They drove side by side, all the time chatting about this and that. Nova had of course contacted the base as soon as they had started their road trip and while most mechs were amused, others were not so happy about it. They had just passed Cairo and were driving through the unpopulated terrain between Egypt's and Israel's borders as they picked a cybertronian signal up.

The signal was a prerecorded spaceship register code and it was clearly Autobot. The two Primes were driving to the estimated impact location while legatus informed NEST about the newcomers. He didn't wait for an answer as he was already excited himself but he could guess that many Autobots were just as thrilled if not more than Legatus himself at seeing old friends again.

Nova was waiting for his son already at a rocky meadow. What was looking like an big meteoroid was directly coming down where they stood but just as it was almost crashing down it slowed its descent to a soft _**plop**_.

The hatch opened and four new mechs exited the cybertronian vehicle.

The first one was tall. He was easily reaching Legatus if not a bit taller and he was red and blue as well while his blue however was brighter. He carried a huge hammer around and looked in Legatus opinion very strong.

The second mech was very old. His paint job could have been a bright teal once but was now faded into a calming grey. He looked nice. Like how a grandfather looked and Legatus wondered if this mech knew any good stories.

The third one was a flyer. Painted in bright silver he shone like a lightning bolt. Legatus noticed that that one looked troubled or nervous. The young Prime wanted to cheer the silver flyer up somehow.

The fourth that entered was a femme. She the dress like armor she wore was the darkest of blue and contrasted nicely with her bright optics. Nova gasped as she exited and both fell happily into each others arms after they saw the other. Legatus had a nagging feeling that he should have known her.

"It has been a long time. Mother an I were concerned about your status."

"I am well Magnus thank you. **_Vectra_** , how long has it been?"

" _ **Too long**_ Nova. We have been searching for you and Optimus the whole time and were very happy after we heard his transmission."

Legatus quickly lost interest and let them be. He was more interested in the other red and blue mech who was now eying him critically. Legatus stepped beside him and tried the polite and friendly approach by asking about the weather. The other just looked at him like he did something wrong or very rude.

"I just try to ' **_break the ice_** ' as it's called. No need to reduce me to a piece of dust. Man, loosen up a bit will you?"

"Is that how you speak to your Commander soldier!? Name your designation, faction and rank!"

" _Pfft._ I might consider it if you ask nice! Your not going to make many friends acting like this..."

Their rapidly escalating conversation caught the interest of the other mechs and the femme around and soon the silver one and the old one were cheering for them while Nova had a deadpanned look on his face. She, Vectra Eve, cybertronian astrologist and Prime consort however had a spark of amusement in her optics while she Ratchet her son Ultra Magnus fight with this other mech she didn't know.

Legatus was dirty beyond recognition. Nova had long since stopped to try to stop him from goofing around in the dirt and sand. Nova was not very proud of the first impression his son had made and he feared that his born sparkling might not like his adopted sparkling and vice versa. Vectra had brought Magnus into their relationship before Megatron and the twins were born. This already made it hard for the sparklings to get along. Nova remembered that Magatron was often mean to Magnus and Magnus had in turn lost his confidence over time. Focusing on the fight before him he was sure that if he was human he would be sweat dropping right now.

" **... Solider!** You have no right to question my commands. Respect is the reason why we can live together without anarchy. We are no Decepticons, we are Autobots and you should start to act like one."

"I am an Autobot in my own personal way. I am free to choose what I do and when I do it, how I do it and why, _**got it!?**_ "

"This is it! As soon as we reach the base you are sentenced to the brig for four cycles!"

"Ah, ha ha! Funny image in my head..."

Nova covered his optics and turned around ashamed while Magnus went to a nearby river and made use of his cybertronian altmode, a equivalent of a human fire engine. As predicted he soaked Legatus to the protoform claiming that: "Discipline was the key to win." and that Legatus dirty armor was showing the exact opposite of a disciplined behavior.

"What the!? I'll give you a three seconds head start. 3..."

Magnus noticed the familiar but reversed color scheme of his adopted half brother Optimus. He noticed other similarities between the Prime and the mech beside him far too late.

"...2...1..."

 **"Legatus!"**

Nova tried to call his youngest off but was too late. Legatus used the water from the river to cover Magnus and himself with water before he shot at the ground to coat them with a thick layer of sand.

"I think it suits you Magnus. Since we stand on equal ground now I'd like to introduce myself, my designation is Legatus and I'm a Prime."

Legatus smiled mischievously at Ultra Magnus as he reached to shake the Commander's hand.

* * *

 **Light: Well, enough Magnus abuse. Legatus' laid back and almost lazy, childish attitude will clash with Magnus' strict and disciplined, adult personality. We can only hope they might set their differences aside...**

 **'till next time.**


	17. Forgotten: 03

Composium - chapter 16 - forgotten memory 3

* * *

 _"Legatus!"_

 _Nova tried to call his youngest off but was too late. Legatus used the water from the river to cover himself and the other with water before he shot at the ground to coat them with a thick layer of sand._

 _"I think it suits you Magnus. Since we stand on equal ground now I'd like to introduce myself, my designation is Legatus and I'm a Prime."_

* * *

Legatus smiled mischievously at Ultra Magnus as he reached to shake the Commander's hand. Legatus invitation was turned down coldly. The Autobot commander Ultra Magnus puffed his chest up and said sternly,

"I do not know who you think you are... but you can _rot in the brig for lying to me solider._ My half brother is _**dead.**_ Primus be with you if father has heard you."

"I have heard it Magnus. _**Legatus, apologize!"**_

 **"Huh!?** He- he started it!"

Nova huffed in agitation. He had anticipated that his sons might not like each other at first and he had hoped that they might get along after spending time with each other, but this immature bickering was going on Nova's neural cirquits.

"Legatus Prime, apologize to your half brother, after that clean yourself up. This behavior is not suited for a young Prime, **behave for once like a grown mech!** "

Legatus wasn't understanding why his father was like another person. Nova's character had turned full 180° after he saw Magnus and this femme and it unnerved the youngest Prime to no end. He made a step back, dumbfounded, and soon after found the hand of the femme rest on his shoulder. Her optics searching in his for something only she knew.

 _"Can I help you somehow?..._ uh..."

"Maybe you can... My designation is Vectra Eve. Don't take him seriously, Nova is only trying to **_impress_** me."

Her voice! Legatus knew that voice. He would never forget the melodic happy sound of his true mother's voice. She in turn seemed to have found what she was searching for in the same moment Legatus had recognized her.

 _"Mom..."_

" _It is you._ **Nova, it's him! _Our son_ is _alive!"_**

She quickly embraced her son in the same childish and happy manner as Legatus himself would have done. He buried his head in his mother's shoulder armor and just enjoyed the feeling of love and kinship. Legatus felt a hand on his shoulder, Nova he noted. The father son joined the two and ask three stood together, like it should have been from the beginning.

"Legatus... Vectra... I had never dared to hope to hold you both in my arms again. Optimus is here on this planet too, that makes our family complete for the first time in many orns."

"What about him?", Legatus pointed at Ultra Magnus, who stood now tense beside them, he continued louder so that Magnus could hear it, " **Magnus!** Aren't you a part of this family? _What are you waiting for!? **Come on! "**_

Legatus invited his step brother. His open hand sticking out of the loving heap. Legatus himself was almost not visible anymore between his parent's crushing hug but enough could be seen to realize how happy he was. Startled at first Magnus walked in their direction before he saluted stiffly. He was then grabbed by his step brother Legatus and pulled into the group hug.

After breaking apart the Prime family members each went to deal with their own business, quite happy though. Legatus was very interested in the other newcomers. The old one and the silver flier caught his interest and while Optimus may have been resigned, Legatus was certainly not.

"Hey there! Could I get your designations you two?"

Both the silver flyer and the old greenish-grey mech turned to look at the arriving form of Legatus with skeptic optics. The young Prime however ignored them stubbornly and grabbed the first bot's hand he could reach.

 **"Huh!?** Hey careful hatchling I still need my servo! _This reminds me of my first meeting with-"_

"Kup, you might introduce yourself before you tell him one of your stories old mech, so that he knows who he's talking to. Hey just a _friendly_ advice!"

"Haven't your creators taught you that it's rude to interrupt someone you-"

"Hi silver dude, my name's Legatus. Nice to meet you!"

"Wait as in _**Legatus Prime?!** _**Son of _Vectra and Nova_ , _deceased_ young Prime and twin of _Optimus fragging awesomeness?!_** _**That's you!?"**_

"Yeah. Who're you?"

"My name's Silverbolt. I'm an Autobot aerial." He then mumbled something very silently, " _...and I'm afraid of heights..."_

Legatus was sure he had heard the flyer say that he was afraid of heights, but the few manners he had shut him up. Legatus did what a Legatus Prime was doing best, looking like an idiot, smile and giving Silverbolt an thumbs up to cheer him up. An annoyed huff from behind them later and the flyer was suddenly gone while Legatus had this sudden feeling of dread in his spark.

"I'm Kup. Let me teach you some manners _**Punk...**_ "

"Uh..."

Nova turned away from his beloved spark mate Vectra just to see his son being dragged away by the old warrior Kup. If Legatus had inherited his audios his son was in slight pain now and would have a huge headache later. Nova winced while his love squeezed his hand reassuringly.

" _ **Daaaad!**_ Help me, it's got me! I'll be eaten alive and raw!"

"Mute your vocalizer you ignorant youngster and learn some manners!"

 _ **"Daaaad!?"**_

Nova Prime, winner of many battles and arc knight of cybertron stared dumbfounded at the display before him. He shook his head and returned to planning their route back home. Legatus was old enough to get himself out of the trouble he had gotten himself in.

* * *

 **Light: Oh MY! Primus! Composium got an update, yay! I'm still working on this and please, before you start screaming on me for being so lazy talk to my muse first, has been on vacation or something 'cuz I had been suffering from writers block. NOTE: My priorities are now this 1. Legacy, 2. Nasturtium 3. Composium. Sorry to all of you but composium suffers from acute lack of ideas... I will do my best to update at least once a month for you but I can't promise anything.**

 **'till next time!**


	18. Remembering

Composium - Epilogue - remembering

* * *

Nova stood on the observation deck of the Autobot ship _Steelheaven._ He looked at the bright shimmering novas he was named after and let his processor wander around in **_his_** memories. It has been a while by now since they had departed from Earth's surface and were now circling the planet. Watching over the human race from the stars above.

His love Vectra held both Optimus and Legatus in an tight embrace, afraid to loose one them. This was his family. The sole reason why he was still fighting.

On the other hand he knew that there would be no profit from it. He'd loose a son one way or another since Megatron was very much driven mad by rage and envy. If only he would listen.

 _What Nova would give for the chance to make it all undone._

"You shouldn't live in your memories."

The father turned around to look at his son. He said,

"Memories are the most precious thing that we can get. I would have lost you if you hadn't slowly regained yours Legatus."

"But, they drag you down. Dad, they _hurt you._ "

"Creator, my brother is right. You should not dwell in the past."

Nova started to laugh softly. Then he walked across the room to sit down with his family. Even Ultra Magnus had warmed up to Legatus after their rather _rocky start._ He had waited very long for this moment to come and he would not waste it.

"If I couldn't remember the painful ones, then I also wouldn't be able to remember the good times, happy times. While they don't make us who we are in person, our memories are our history and as such we have to make sure they're not forgotten."

Legatus looked surprised at his father and replied,

"That's almost exactly what Alpha Trion had said once!"

"Yes," started Nova; "Alpha Trion is a very wise mech. Some legends say he is one of the first thirteen. Regardless of his origin however, he will forever have my gratitude for saving your life, **both** of your's."

Optimus looked a little shocked at his father. He couldn't imagine how Nova Prime had found out that it had been Alpha Trion who had saved him after a rather brutal battle with Megatron. But he wasn't mad, that was at least something.

"Listen you two," and just like that the father had the attention if both of his sons, " _ **promise me**_ that you will treasure your memories from now on. Promise me that you will remember. Because our memories are the only proof that we are indeed real and alive."

 _"I will Dad."_

 _"I promise on my spark."_

Vectra let her twins go to join their father as said father walked through the door and right to the command deck of the gigantic space ship.

"We stand together now. Nothing can stop us. Optimus, Legatus, we will stop your brother at any cost. To help those who need us and save life wherever we can."

He then turned around to face the entire Autobot army and raised his fist,

 _ **"Until all are one!"**_

Which the whole crew echoed.

* * *

 **Light: I had such great plans for this story but now that I've had it on hiatus for so long I want closure. I've decided to end it now with this little epilogue.**

 **However; you can adopt it or write a sequel if you want. I have nothing against people who use my ideas as foundation for their own, as long as you don't copy/steal them.**

 **If you have _anything_ , a suggestion, Idea or way to continue let me know yeah?**

 **-Lightwave**


	19. Chapter 5, Legatus' gift to you

Bonus chapter - chapter 5 - saved memory

* * *

" _ **Legatus!?**_ Where is the fifth chapter of this story?"

" _Ah... **Optimus**... Uh I..._ You said I should _try_ and work on my writing skills a bit so I took it **_and..._** "

Legatus handed his brother the datapad with the fifth chapter of composium and after quickly scanning the contents of it, Optimus face palmed himself.

"Legatus... Please stick to whatever you have been doing all the time."

The pad was left open as both exited the room. It read:...

* * *

(Composium - chapter 5 - :D)

It was a pretty busy evening. Legatus and his twin Optimus did their usual stuff in the office as the grumpiest mech of all time walked by. Cool as ever Legatus waved and just by doing so he deflected the overpowering bad mood of the medic also known as Ratchet the hatchet.

Optimus was grateful for the protection Legatus presence presented him and so he did his paperwork like super fast and both were ready to go watch TV in no time.

Bumblebee was already in the rec room playing counter strike against Ironhide and he made those cute buzzing noises after he won. They all decided that it was time for oil cake and energon goodies so they dressed Ironhide up as the tooth fairy to distract Prowl before the rest sneaked in the storage hangar to get the tastiest stuff in the universe.

Just as they begun to eat the Decepti - creeps came visiting. Starscream made a fool out of himself by landing head first in the oil cake which earned a sharp "you failed me again Starscream!" from the lunatic pincushion that was Megatron.

Then the human military went BOOM and every Decepticon was thrown into space by some kind of laser thingy. They celebrated after that with much more sweets and music.

Legatus then put on sunglasses and said,

"That's how it's done!"

Before all people begun cheering and celebrating the Autobot victory and the new established coexistence.

\- by Legatus! ;3

* * *

 _Oh Legatus... in all my years as Prime and cybertronian historian I never have seen something like this... I ... can't believe it... No more sweets for you young Prime!_

* * *

 **Part 2**

* * *

Instruction manual for Legatus Prime:

 **1 don't let him have too many sweets.**

 **2 do not overindulge him.**

 **3 if he's up to mischief, kick him out of the room without prejudice.**

 **4 do not try to teach him manners, it will be a waste of time.**

If you're following the rules above then you should enjoy your time with Legatus. The Prime (item) is nonrefundable at the moment this letter is read.

With the best wishes;

 _-Alpha Trion._

* * *

 **Light: Seriously guys?! Nobody has noticed that Legatus had taken chapter five? Oh please you have just klicked that little arrow button without reading the actual number and/or title of the chapter... Oh well... I am amusing myself right now.  
As promised Composium has hit the 5000 views and this is the bonus chapter.**

 **Who knew that Legatus' writing skill can be flushed don the toilet? Hey, don't look at me!, He's the opposite of Optimus, bookworm Prime!  
He also likes to troll a lot hm...? And Alpha Trion is having fun too!**

 **I honestly got away with that "error" for over a month now! YEAH!**

 **'till next time!**


End file.
